An Old Friend
by lilyrosesmith
Summary: So, I decided to write this instead of getting on with 4 essays, 1 commentary (like coursework), a 1,600 word short story, an essay, revision, theatre work and reading a book. Hope you like this, there will be more to come shortly! Sherlock and a old friend meet up. What will happen, you'll have to wait and see. Again sorry for not coming on in ages! But I have A-levels now!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Dark Night.**

Sherlock sat in his chair and watched the fire crackle away. He sipped his whiskey slowly to make it last the night.

All of a sudden he sat up from his seat and looked about. A noise arose from outside. Putting his glass down on the table beside him he stood, with a strong posture, and begun to walk to the back window. He then looked outside too see what the fuss was about. Analysing the area he spotted small footsteps in the snow. Judging by what he could see they were size 6 shoes, no, size 6 heels. Quickly he wiped the window to remove the condensation and looked again.

"No, it-it can't be."

Once again he looked then smiled to himself.

Slowly he turned around, still smiling. "I thought you'd never come back."

"You know I could never stay away for that long, Mr Holmes."

"And I know that you only come back when you want something, Miss Adler. Drink?" Sherlock took his glass of whiskey.

"Oh we are moving fast aren't we" Irene smiled over

"And what are you implying by that?"

"It's the first time you've seen me in three years and you ask me if I want a drink. What will it be next?"

"Now Miss Adler, you need to control yourself. Don't you think?"

She walks up to him and doesn't break eye contact "You know me Sherlock, I don't work like that." Irene places a hand on his chest.

"And you know me, I don't work like that" He removes her hand from his chest and returns to his chair. "Like I said, you only come here when you want something. So tell me, what do you want?" He leans back in his chair and looks at the glowing fire.

"Nothing."

Sherlock looks at her. "What?"

"I said, I want nothing" Irene sits in, what was once, John's old chair opposite Sherlock.

Sherlock looks at her. "I know you. So tell me, what do you want?"

"I'm telling the truth Mr Holmes. I really don't want anything."

Sherlock analyses Irene, but nothing. He can't tell anything by the way she's sitting, smiling or even how she looks. Its like she hasn't changed. Carefully he put his glass down again and looked at Irene once again. Leaning forward he put both of his hands together, like someone does when they're praying, and put them close to his chin. Once again he looked at her every move to see if he could spot anything that she was doing what seemed, different.

Nothing. Sherlock had been defeated by The Woman once again. He couldn't see what was different about her, and he wanted to know.

"Sherlock" Irene leaned forward.

"Hum, yes?"

"You've been like that for about 15 minutes, are you alright?"

"Yes." He sat up correctly then looked around the room.

Irene looks at him. "You haven't changed" She leans forward. "What has happened whilst I've been gone?"

"Nothing much, I got shot by John's wife, Mary." Smiles to her. "Oh and I nearly forgot, I got engaged"

"You what!" Irene stands up instantly. "Who is she?"

"She was just this woman who was Mary's bridesmaid, I used her to break into an office. It had to be the worst 3 months of my life. But the only think that kept me going was taking certain drugs"

Irene sits down again and takes in all of the information she's just been told. "Shot, engaged and taking drugs, is there anything else?"

"And I had to spend Christmas with the family" He shivers slightly.

"Humm that must have been… delightful?"

"If you say so" Sherlock mutters to her.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"strongChapter 2 - the decision/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Irene sat looking at Sherlock. She had been waiting patiently for a couple of minutes.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Let's have dinner."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Sherlock looked at Irene. "Why?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""You might be hungry. And it's something to do."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""But I'm not hungry." He looked back at the fire.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Like I said, it'll be something to do."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""I'm not hungry so why should we go?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Irene leaned forward. "I've been gone a long time Sherlock." She stood from her chair and wondered over to the back of Sherlock's chair. "The last time I saw you your cheekbones were so thin I would have cut them whilst slapping you. I wonder what would happen if I slapped you now." She caressed her fingertips over his cheekbones. "I might try."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Sherlock watched the fire, without looking at her he removed her hand gently. "I'll come, but only if you do something for me."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 11px;""We'll discuss it over dinner then" She beamedspanspan style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 11px;" at him./span/span/p 


End file.
